Birth of Chris Kratt's Children: Christopher
by WK Forever
Summary: The firstborn of the Chris Kratt Family. Aviva is due and no one cares except the one she loves.


Chris went outside for a breath of fresh air... It has been thirteen months since his marriage to Aviva, that stormy morning. But today, he was a thrilled husband. His wife was soon to give birth to his first child - his son.

Chris leaned against the rail of the porch just imagining the life of a father. His parents were soon to come to see them before Aviva goes into labor... That is, if she ever does.

"CK? Breakfast is ready!"

Chris smiled, "I'm outside."

He came in the house. His newly changed wife looked wonderfully. Although, she was tired, she still had her spirits.

"CK?"

"I'm fine. I am just overlooking you."

Aviva smiled as she sat down at the table. Chris sat next to her and held her hand, "Are you alright?"

Aviva smiled, "If I tell you, you would panic all over again. We have been at the hospital two times this week."

Chris blushed, "I know... But there's always that doubt that you will be okay. I am just concerned."

"I know. But I am fine. This boy of yours still needs some time himself."

Chris tried to make Aviva laugh, "Yeah! He's kicking around in there," He chuckled as he stirred his coffee, watching the foam from the creamer spin with his spoon.

Aviva smiled, "I know you want me to laugh, but I am in labor... Don't panic! I saw your face, Chris. It takes time. The doctors request when I am in a heap of pain... On the scale of one to ten; one being the calmest and ten being the worst, I have to be an eight to go to the hospital."

Chris stared at Aviva. Her words just went up and over his head. He just sat there wondering what she just meant.

"CK?"

"I had no idea what you just said..."

Aviva groaned as she lay over the table. Chris rubbed her arm, "Are you okay?"

"Fine... Just tired."

After breakfast, which basically just sat on the table, Chris put everything away and washed the dishes. Aviva went back to bed to nurse her son's soon-to-be-delivered.

Chris finished the dishes and sat on his chair and looked through his books. He couldn't concentrate... Aviva and his son was on his mind. He lay back and closed his eyes saying to himself, 'Aviva's fine... CJ's fine... Nothing wrong is going to happen... Everything's going to be okay. Just relax.'

Chris didn't realize how long he had layed back and dozed asleep. Aviva had to wake him up.

"Aviva!"

Aviva shushed her frightened wild man, "I'm fine. I am - just checking on - you."

Chris noticed her deep breaths. Her eyes begged to scream out her pain. Chris stared at her, "Are you sure?"

"I am - so sure... Chris."

Chris stood up as Aviva sat down on another chair. She lay back holding her stomach and groaning softly.

"Aviva?"

Aviva looked at Chris, "I'm fine."

"I think I should take you now."

"CK, I'm a four... Not eight."

"If you were eight, that Baby would be born now."

Aviva smiled, "You worry too much."

"Aviva-"

"Chris, shush. You are making me stressful."

Chris sat back out on his chair across from Aviva. His eyes burned for the truth.

"I'm going outside..."

"Alright, but don't stray off, in case."

Chris looked at Aviva and turned out to the outdoors. He looked at the lake wondering what he had done that made her talk like this to him.

"CK?"

"I'm here..."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know you love me. I am fine, that's the truth, Chris. I am painful, but it's not that bad yet. They say that labor can take one to many days, depending on a woman."

Chris looked at Aviva, "I just don't want you to cry out at night... When it's less caring then."

"What?"

"I have heard stories about night nurses... Most of them don't care about the patients but the cost. There are only a few which do care."

Aviva rubbed up to Chris' arm and said, "CK, I am sure they can take care of me. After all, I am in labor."

Chris stood taller, "I'm getting the keys."

The emergency room was packed that late afternoon. Chris and Aviva were signed up for the birth of the child and were waiting for a room in the delivery section.

"Really, thirty rooms and all of them have women in it?" Complained Chris.

Aviva smiled, "CK... They always have one room or two for the ambulances in case. Some rooms are probably empty, waiting to be cleaned."

"Well, they are taking a long time!"

Aviva knew Chris was frustrated. He wanted Aviva pinned down in a room right away. Her pain scale was going up quickly, "Chris, they need to sanitize."

Chris looked at Aviva from where he sat. They sat against each other, their backs close together... That's how packed this tiny emergency room was.

Chris sat on his knees and rested his head on Aviva's shoulder. He wanted her to be safe. He said, "I just want you to be somewhere calm and quiet..."

"The delivery section of the hospital is not that quiet, CK. There's babies crying; women giving births unexpectedly..." Aviva shuttered. Chris lifted his head from her shoulder, "You ok?"

"Just nervous of what I said. CK... What if I give birth unexpectedly? We have been in here for four hours!"

A nurse called someone's name who happened to sit next to Aviva. Chris quickly got up and walked around and sat in the empty seat and hugged his wife close, "It's ok... We both are scared."

Nurses called name after name. There sat in the corner a couple with two kids, who were running around, playing loudly. They came in an hour earlier after Chris and Aviva. The woman, too, was in labor, and the nurse wheeled her in.

"Weird..." Frowned Chris, "We have been here for four hours. They were here after us. You are in... Aviva?"

Aviva was leaning over, "Chris?"

Chris jumped up and paced, "Wait a little longer..."

A man saw the impatient husband pacing. Fear sweated his forehead as his wife leaned over on the chair... The man got up and went to the window.

"I'm sorry, but we have no rooms."

"That woman is pregnant!"

"Sorry."

Chris paced and paced. Aviva started to cry now... "I think it's eight now, Chris..."

Chris looked at the time, "Come on! This is crazy! Six hours!"

He paced and paced. His heart raced. A nurse came out and told Chris to settle down. Chris shook his head, "How? You called in five pregnant women after my wife!"

"They were in line first!"

"HOW?!"

"By paperwork!"

"My wife has paperwork!"

Chris crashed in the chair next to Aviva and wept in his hands as the nurse walked away unashamed.

Chris stood up, "I'm taking you home..."

"But -"

"No! By the time they get you in a room, that baby will be four days old!"

Aviva couldn't move. She was weak. Chris feared and tried to find his phone, "What?!"

Chris knelt by Aviva and held her legs fast, "You need to stay here... I left my phone at home. I'll be back, I promise."

"Hurry..." Moaned the mother.

Chris ran out of the hospital and searched for the car. Once in the car, he was so scared about Aviva, he couldn't get it started right. He took a deep breath, thinking it would be okay. He drove home.

He searched and searched for minutes for his phone. He dug in his pockets again and recalled, "AVIVA'S PURSE! How can I be so... Wait! Where did I put that phone?!"

He searched and cried a cry of relief... He found the phone on the kitchen counter in plain view. He checked it quick... Aviva had called.

He got back in the car and drove back to the hospital. He thought that he found his phone as soon as Aviva's call ended... Somethign was wrong.

"Hold on... Hold on!" he cried as he left his car in a new spot in the parking lot. He crossed the street into the small emergency room. It was packing up again. Chris had no place to sit.

Where's Aviva?

"Chris!"

Chris looked over... Aviva had fallen on the floor. Someone had taken her seat. Chris reached for her, "What on creature earth happened?!"

"I slept... CK!"

Aviva fell into Chris' arms crying, "I have no strength."

Chris called for the man to move for his wife.

"I found this seat! I have a broken rib!"

Chris picked his wife up and went to the window, "Can we at least get her inside?!"

"I'm sorry. We had called and no one answered. So we took someone else."

Chris almost dropped Aviva in his anger, "FINE! CANCEL OUR ROOM!"

"Chris? Why did you do that?"

"I can't have you on the floor. We're going home."

"But -"

"Mom can help you," His eyes watered.

Chris settled Aviva on their bed once they got home. Aviva rested heavily on the bed, feeling better after her fall.

Chris called his parents.

"Dad?"

"Hey, son. What's up?"

"I am having a bad day right now... I need Mom to help Aviva."

"Why can't you take her to the hospital?"

"Dad! I tried! They called her, but she fell off her chair in labor! Since she was weak, they took someone else! We have been in the emergency room for eight hours!"

"Son, relax! You don't have to yell at me about it."

"Dad... I'm sorry," Cried Chris, tears just pouring from his eyes, "I just Aviva to be okay."

"Son... The bad news is... Linda is in the hospital herself. She had another terrible fell and busted her hip. She's in therpy..."

Chris shut the phone and crashed on his kitchen counter, crying. His phone rang next to him. He tossed it aside that it crashed on the floor. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He just wanted to cry and cry and cry and...

Cry?

Chris looked up. He wasn't crying anymore. He realized something important. His wife needed HIM. He picked up his phone and called his father.

"Are you okay, Son?"

"Dad... Tell me what to do..."

Aviva woke up in terrible pain. Chris lay by her side, caressing her.

"CK? What - are you - doing?"

"To help you."

"For what?"

"You are my wife and I am your husband. Dad gave me some tips on how to help you... Although, he didn't know himself, the internet was quite helpful as well."

Aviva smiled faintly. She lay on her back and faced her husband, "You changed in the past hour."

"It's night time. I am staying up in case. You have been in labor for twelve hours now."

"Chris... This is going to be a hard one... I am afraid that I might die..."

Chris stared, "No, you're not! It's hard because your body isn't used to this. This is our first child, Aviva. Your first pregnancy. It's understandable."

Aviva took a deep breath, "Are you sure?"

Chris looked in her eyes, "I am."

After a while, Chris sat down. He overheard his wife groaning upstairs. He felt ashamed that he couldn't stay with her. All that pain was making him sleepy.

He dozed off, hearing his wife, waiting for her call. Soon, he drifted off to sleep on his chair...

"CK?"

Chris blinked several times before realizing what happened that night, "Aviva?"

The girl was smiling. Chris noticed she was well... and small, "Did you?"

"I called you but I found you here asleep, so I let you rest. Yes, I had my baby."

"Is it my boy?!" Cried the proud father.

Aviva smiled, "No, silly. It's our girl. Of course it's our son."

Chris smiled as he stood up and locked his wife in his arms and kissed her, greatly, "See, I told you that you will do fine."

"Thank-you, CK. Thank-you."


End file.
